<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood On His Hands by TooBusyWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781459">Blood On His Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting'>TooBusyWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Character Study, Gen, I think I should specify the referenced character death is not Kix, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, so it's the people he can't save, so yeah apparently 2 am for me is 'write Kix angst' time, this is medic angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kix has heard of historic and present murderers and assassins and figures having blood on their hands. Most of the time, it's metaphorical; they used sniper rifles or other long-distance means.</p><p>Kix is a combat medic. He's had literal blood on his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion (Star Wars) &amp; CT-6116 | Kix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood On His Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kix has heard of historic and present murderers and assassins and figures having blood on their hands. Most of the time, it's metaphorical; they used sniper rifles or other long-distance means. The blood on their hands is the fact that they stopped someone's blood flow and heart willingly. The loss of life they caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix is a combat medic. He's had literal blood on his hands. A few times, from being tossed around and scraping them up. More often than that, it's treating injuries of the brothers he gets to on time. The ones that live. Patch up the gashes, stop the bleeding, and the only blood left is what's left on his armor, hands, and the brother he's helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too often, the literal blood comes pouring out — too much, he can't stop it, he tries and tries and tries and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gone. The brothers he can't save. If he'd been a little faster, a little more knowledgeable, a little better, he could've saved so many more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst times are when the blood continues pouring out even after he fails. Spilling out onto his hands that failed to stop it in time. It takes around 6 hours for blood to settle after death and Kix is all too aware of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that he can't save everyone. That doesn't stop him from trying. That doesn't stop him from feeling responsible for those losses. Brothers marching on because he failed again. It's the droids' fault, Grievous' fault, Dooku's fault, but also his. If only—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life is full of too many 'if only's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Kix can't help but think about the blood on his hands when he hears about the stories and news. It may not be intentional, but the end result is the same, isn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Kix can't help but think about the blood on his hands and what that implied about him, medic or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes it were better.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally no one:<br/>My brain at 2 am again: Hey, here's another angsty Kix drabble idea</p><p>Yeah, I don't control the angst thoughts anymore. Feel free to come yell at me on my Tumblr lifeofclonewars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>